Obsessions
by cndrow
Summary: Alex accidentally witnesses yet another midnight romp of Leo and Raph's; Donnie introduces a unique idea about it.  Warnings: Oneshot; set sometime during my fanfic 'Déjà Vu All Over Again'; mild tcest.


Disclaimer & Warnings:  
I do not own the Turtles, as much as I would love to.  
*Contains turtlecest.*  
Oneshot.  
Setting:  
Another glimpse into Alex and her boys' lives after my fanfic 'Three Little Words' ended.

* * *

Obsessions

I was dreaming of waterfalls when I was teased awake by Donnie rolling halfway on top of me. Considering his weight was fairly impressive, I was brought to full awareness soon by my labored breathing. Carefully I wiggled out from under him, giving apologetic kisses on his shoulder as I did. He snuffled happily into my pillow but didn't wake.

Blearily I opened one eye and tilted my head; it was 3:13am. I yawned sleepily, then realized I was thirsty. I scrabbled at the bottle on my dresser, sighing when it easily tipped over and fell to the floor. It was empty.

I detached myself completely from my husband as I rolled out of bed. Donnie whimpered softly, and I almost abandoned my quest and crawled back beside him. I swiftly pulled on my bathrobe, idly reminding myself to buy a new one for what seemed the thousandth time as I eased the door open. I had to be quick or Donnie would wake up without me there.

I couldn't see very well in the lab, but I didn't need to. I had long since memorized a pathway through the various bins, machines and tools that littered the workspace. Hiding another yawn, I slid the lab door open, letting my feet automatically carry me to the kitchen.

An odd knocking sound tore me from my zombified state, peaking my curiosity immediately. I shifted my footfalls so I was walking on the balls of my feet as I peeked around the corner.

Flashes of green shone in the low light by the kitchen table. No, _on_ the table. Whispers reached my ears now, urgently hissed between the wood-on-wood noises.

I silently slapped a hand over my face. Seriously? The _kitchen table?_ Last time I'd caught Leo and Raph it'd been the couch; I still didn't sit on that end anymore.

Peeking through my fingers, I allowed myself a moment to watch. Leo was bent over his mate, Raphael splayed against the table; he was always on top, as far as I could tell. One of Raphael's legs was thrown over Leo's shoulder, his dark hue contrasting heavily with Leo's milder forest-green skin. Every time Leo thrust, Raphael's shell rattled against the wood of the table, eliciting quiet churrs and hushed gasps from the pair. I knew they had to be concentrating mightily to not let their churrs resound too loudly.

I sighed inwardly as I turned and crept away, equally mourning the loss of water, the table's innocence and my private view. My skin was flushed by the time I slipped back in the bedroom and snuck beneath the covers.

"Y'ok?" Donnie asked sleepily, his hands curving around my waist to pull me to him.

"No," I said irritably as I sank against his plastron.

He lifted his head slightly from the pillow, frowning as his eyes cleared and focused on me.

"I wanted some water," I said crabbily. "But apparently Leo and Raph wanted a…" I paused for effect. "…_midnight snack_ as well."

Donnie rolled his eyes. "Where this time?"

I gave him a pointed look. "Do you _really_ want to know?"

His frown melted into an amused smile. "Actually, no."

"Hmph." I buried my face against his arm, trying to erase the mental images from my mind.

"Maybe you should tell me, precious," he said after a moment. "You seem upset?"

"Nah." I tilted my head up to give him a mischievous grin. "It's not where I sit so I don't care."

"Oh gods above," he groaned, grinning down at me. "Yes, I think you should spare me that detail." His smile faded slightly as he studied me, and I ducked my head again.

"Something's bothering you, though," he remarked gently, and I felt myself blushing again. "Normally you comment on how interesting and sexy it is to find them in such a compromised situation and drop it."

"It _is_ interesting and sexy," I mumbled. "Why doesn't that bother you, honey?"

"Why should it?" He shook me slightly to get me to look back up at him. "You- You don't _desire_ one of them, do you?"

"No!" I blanched, all traces of lustful heat fleeing my core, leaving me feeling suddenly cold.

"Then why should it bother me?"

"I- I don't know."

"Is this another 'human thing'?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow at me.

I laughed. 'Human things' was our code name for traces of rules or morals instilled in me that simply didn't or couldn't apply to our lives. "No, it's a 'woman thing', I think."

He rubbed his nose against my forehead as he chuckled. "Well, I'm at a complete loss about those, so you'll have to clarify."

I dug my nails into his skin, giving him a grateful smile. Donnie had never once ridiculed me for my feelings or opinions, even if he ended up not understanding them after I explained.

"Well… I'm surprised you aren't jealous." I gestured back toward the door. "I see two guys going at it, and I get all hot an' bothered."

"And you come to _me_ to deal with it," he said, his dark eyes twinkling. "Win-win in my opinion."

I laughed, hugging him more tightly. "I see your point. So you're not jealous?"

"Only if you wanted to relieve your tension with someone else." He nodded, his nose thumping against the crown of my head.

"Well, I know how _possessive_ you can be," I teased, planting breathless kisses against his chest, smiling when his breath hitched.

"Indeed. It just makes me feel all that more powerful. Not only can _I_ turn you on; but even if someone else does, I am your only solace, your only release."

I hummed contentedly, settling more comfortably in his embrace. I daydreamed about the water I could get in another twenty minutes or so until Donnie spoke up again.

"Do you want to watch them sometime, with their permission?"

I froze, my muscles tensing. The words hung heavy in the air; suffocating my thought processes as my mind shut down momentarily. Finally I swallowed, hard, so I could press words past my lips.

"H- Have you asked them?" I asked incredulously.

"Gods, no," Donnie laughed, and my anxiety was broken by the joyous sound. "But I've thought about it. You seem to really enjoy it. I don't think I'd care all that much as long as there is a strict hands-off rule." He nuzzled my forehead again and I could _feel_ his wicked grin. "You know how much I love to show you off."

Heat rolled from my cheeks as I felt myself flush. "I- I- You mean- We're all in the same room while- while we-,"

He shrugged, jostling us both gently. "It's only fair they get a show as well."

"Now I'm suddenly not so keen on the idea," I muttered darkly, and he chuckled and kissed my head, squeezing me reassuringly.

"It's something to think about. Or don't, if you don't like the idea. Again, I'm not sure I'd really care either way. You just seemed to like it so much I wanted to mention it."

"I… Okay." I pulled the sheets up and over our heads, my mind swirling with possibilities as I tried to be patient about quenching my thirst.

* * *

By the time we woke the next morning, something had shifted and unlocked. Donnie and I were both obsessed with the idea, his initial indifference melting into a fanatical desire for experimentation. My morning cleaning in the lab had a mindless ferocity behind it as we threw ideas back and forth; how to broach the subject; what to do if they freaked; how we'd go about accomplishing getting the lair to ourselves if they didn't.

We kept to the lab most of the day. Finally, that afternoon we just had one last decision had to make; who got which brother to talk to. I honestly couldn't decide on which would be less intimidating, so Donnie chose for me. I got Leo, he got Raph.

After many soothing words and reassuring smiles, Donnie strode confidently to the garage. My heart was light and my feet were lead as I searched the lair for Leonardo, finally spying him attempting to organize the library.

I rapped on the half-open door as I timidly stepped in, and he turned and gave me a brilliant smile, motioning me to his side.

"Alex?" he asked, a note of curiosity in his voice. "Are you alright?"

I nodded, and I'm sure my eyes must've spoken volumes because he gently encouraged me into a chair and sat by me. He stared at me with that eerie calm way of his; such a contrast to last night's passionate bout.

I flushed as the images floated to the forefront of my mind again, and he tilted his head.

"I want to ask you something," I said in a rush, spitting the words as if they burned me. He just raised his eyebrows, silently prompting me.

"First off, it's Donnie's idea," I said desperately, unable to resist a small smile.

Leo's eyes clouded as a slight frown marred his face. "Is he trying to cash in on my debt to him?"

"No, no!" I shook my head, waving my hands, and his calm expression returned. "Never. Nothing like that. At all. No guilt trips or coercion in any way."

"Alright…"

I lowered my head, looking up at him through my eyelashes. "I walked in on your… escapade last night."

"My what?" The frown returned, then his eyes went wide as he flushed. "I- I'm so sorry-,"

"Apologize to the poor table, not me," I sniggered, and I was secretly thrilled as his blush deepened. "Though I'm running out of safe places to sit."

He covered his face with his hands then, but I could see his smile through his fingers. I gently reached up, twining my delicate hands around his and pulling them back down to his lap.

"Anyway, you know I don't mind that."

"So you've said," he murmured.

"Actually I really, _really_ don't," I said emphatically. "I've told you before; I kinda like it. And Donnie knows that, and he's got this idea in his head…"

Leonardo immediately scowled at me, suddenly aggressive as he jabbed a finger at me. "If you're suggesting we _share,_ the answer is no. And I'm appalled you'd even-,"

"No," I interrupted, matching his frown. "I don't want to _share;_ just watch."

"I-," He paused, and the shocked look on his face was priceless. "Come again?"

"That's the idea," I smirked, doubling over in laughter as his puzzled expression grew. "Oh, Leo, you _are_ thick!"

His eyes narrowed, though I could see the corners of his mouth tugging into a smile. "That's one of your Raph jokes."

"You're _so_ easy!" I giggled, then straightened to look him in the eyes once more. "Anyway…"

"You want to _watch?_" he asked incredulously, and I almost succumbed to another bout of laughter.

"Yeah. Donnie and me. Strict hands-off policy."

"You _and_ Donnie?" He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "I don't know, Alex. I'd, ah, have to ask Raph about this one."

"Donnie beat you to it."

"He's talking to Raph?" Leo finally allowed himself to smile in amusement. "I wish I could be a fly on the wall for that one."

"You and me both." I stood, signaling the end to the conversation, and he hastily shot to his feet beside me. Always the gentleman.

"Look, it's an idea. Think about it if you want. Or don't, and we won't ever talk about it again. It's just… Just an idea for something different." I shrugged, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving. His bewildered expression followed me all the way down to the main living area, and I flopped on the couch for wont of anything better to do.

Five minutes later Donnie sauntered down the hall toward me, and I couldn't tell if his wide grin was a good or bad indication. He took a running leap and landed next to me, gathering me in his arms in one fluid motion.

"This should be interesting if Leo comes 'round to the idea," he murmured in my ear.

"R- Raph doesn't mind?"

"No. I may've… encouraged him a little."

"Donnie," I admonished harshly, "this is not a game. If you dropped hints or guilted him into-,"

"I did nothing of the sort," Donnie retorted. "He sees it as a golden opportunity for a challenge. You know he can't resist a good challenge."

"_Donnie,_" I sighed, relaxing against him.

"He likes the idea anyway. He agrees with me; it'll be like porn, but in 3-D!"

I began laughing again, clinging to him for stability and only quieted when Raph strode down the hallway toward us. He also ran and bounced onto the other end of the couch, giving me the most evil smile I'd seen in a long time.

"Soooo," he purred, leaning toward me, "Looks like lil sis wants another competition. I won our first little wager years ago. Sure you're up for another?"

All lingering reservations I had melted when his taunting golden eyes bored into mine, that smug smile painted on his face. I balled my hands into fists.

"I sure am. I'm not afraid of you."

"Pfft." He stuck his tongue out at me.

Donnie sighed behind me. "So, you two want to make a wager- but let me guess; when one of you loses, it's going to be your partner's fault, not your own, because you both almost always bottom."

"Which means you're forcing Donnie and I into a competition too," Leo added, and I jumped. Of all the brothers, he and Mikey were the stealthiest, and sometimes I forgot that.

"Ch'yeah," Raphael snorted.

I saw Leo glance down at Donnie and I, shivering as I saw a slow, devious smile curl his lips. "You're on."

* * *

When I won Raphael and I's bet, he begged to go for the best two out of three.

Thus began our occasional descents into madness, eager to see what new depraved lows we could stoop to when we had the lair to just us four lunatics.


End file.
